1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sweeper chains for land surface cleaning equipment and more specifically it relates to a sweeper chain support system for allowing efficient removal of debris between a sweeper chain and a digger chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Ground surface cleaning machines have been in use for years for cleaning debris (e.g. rocks, sticks, bottles, cans, paper, etc.) from various types of ground surfaces (e.g. sand, dirt). Such ground surface cleaning machines are typically self-powered and relatively expensive. However, there have been proposed ground surface cleaning machines that are attached to an existing tractor to receive their operational power. Examples of such ground surface cleaning machines are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,847 to Gallenberg (Beach Cleaning Apparatus and Method), U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,600 to Greatrix (Combined Stone and Root Gatherer), U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,204 to Bauer (Vehicle, Especially for Beach Cleaning), U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,030 to Ohzeki (Method for Recovering Waste in Sandy Beach), U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,906 to Ohzeki (Beach Cleaner) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,434 to Ohzeki (Beach Cleaner) which are all incorporated by reference into this application for the purpose of disclosing a ground surface cleaning machine.
Conventional ground surface cleaning machines have a frame typically having a pair of opposing side portions with a plurality of cross members extending between the side portions. Conventional ground surface cleaning machines further typically include one or more chains supported upon rollers that provide for the movement and cleaning of the ground surface. Control systems (e.g. hydraulic motors, valve blocks, electronics, etc.) are attached to the frame and are therefore susceptible to damage from moving debris (e.g. rocks) created via the cleaning action of the machine.
While conventional ground surface cleaning machines are suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing efficient removal of debris between a sweeper chain and a digger chain. The main problem with conventional ground surface cleaning machines is that they do not allow for the convenient removal of debris from between a sweeper chain and a digger chain.
In these respects, the sweeper chain support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing efficient removal of debris between a sweeper chain and a digger chain.